Time Passes By
by Witch07
Summary: Time passes by much to fast for the liking of the Potter family. *One-Shot!*


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Time Passes By**

"Be careful boys!" Ginny sighed as she ran back to James once again, after he fell off for the third time.

Harry was teaching his five year old son, James, how to ride a 'big boy broom'. Three year old Albus was sitting walking around in the yard, talking to himself and waving a little toy wand around. One year old Lily was just babbling to herself in her little pram that her mother had her sitting in.

"I okay mummy! I 'most stayed on!" James said excitedly and he pulled himself back into a standing position. Harry got off his broom and helped Ginny whip the dirt off James.

"This is why we are staying close to the ground. So yo don't get hurt." Harry explained to James, as he had just being asking if they can go up higher.

"And you still need to learn how to stay on." Ginny said.

"I stay on!" James complained. He got back on his broom, hovered a few feet ahead then fell off. Ginny shook her head and helped James back on. Lily started crying so Ginny told James to be careful and went back over to her.

"Here James, how about I hold you while you fly. That will help you learn to stay on." Harry asked James. James nodded happily and Harry sat him back on the broom and let the broom float up a bit higher. James was happy enough with that. Harry held onto the front of the broom so that he could direct it and one hand on James' back.

"Mummy! I flying!" James kept yelling happily as Harry directed the broom to Ginny.

Ginny clapped and Albus, who got bored with the stick, started to clap as well. "Bwoom!" Albus said pointing at James' broom.

"Mine!" James said grabbing him broom, hence making him fall. Harry caught him, and the broom stopped when it felt the weight leave it.

Harry sat James down and Harry took the broom and but it away in the shed. When Harry got back James was crying along with Albus, and at the moment Lily joined in.

Ginny closed her eyes, sighed, then picked up Lily. Harry picked up Albus and sat James in a chair.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me why we had three kids."

Harry laughed at the irony of that question, he had just been asking himself that as well.

He shook his head, "I truly do not know. But even though they can be a pain, we still love them."

Ginny nodded, "I still have no idea how mom and dad dealt with seven of us."

_A week later_

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm flying!" James yelled, indeed he was controlling the broom around their large yard. He was even able to stay on the broom.

Nothing could ever match how Harry and Ginny felt at that moment. Their first child could fly. Perfectly, without any help. They were proud of him, of course, but also a bit sad. Their oldest was growing up so fast.

Time seemed to pass fast after that moment. Soon Harry was teaching Albus how to ride a broom. Then the next moment it seemed that Lily was being taught how to ride a broom. The next thing that they know James is going off to Hogwarts. Become a Gryffindor Chaser in his first year, was an amazing moment. The Albus leaving off for Hogwarts, becoming Ravenclaw Seeker in his third year. Lily entering Hogwarts and going on to be Hufflepuff Chaser in her second year.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I just got told by Neville that we are against Ravenclaw this week! Being the Gryffindor captain is wicked, as well! I only had to do tryouts for Keeper. And a sixth year made the team, I don't know him. But you wont believe this! Roxanne can fly! She tried out, she made it into the final cuts, but I couldn't do favorites, and someone was better then her. Hope you can make it to the game where I cream my brother._

_Love you,_

_James._

That was just an amazing time for Ginny and Harry to watch. The two brothers were competitive even thought they played two different positions. Ravenclaw won. Things just became insane after that one match. Victoire and Teddy married, then a week later Victoire announced that she was pregnant. Dominique left the family, as she always felt like an outcast, being in Slytherin. Then it came to James marrying. He married a Muggle-Born that he had befriended in his sixth year. Three years later Albus married Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter. As James' wife announced being pregnant. Then Lily married Lorcan Scamander, and moved around the world. Four years after then Alice announced that they were having a baby. Before Harry and Ginny could even blink they were grandparents to their children's kids.

Harry and Ginny were cleaning the house waiting for Mary, James' wife, and James and their four kids to come around. Along with Albus' two kids to come around. And Lily and Lorcan who said that as they were traveling they didn't want to have children.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, tears in her eyes as she flipped through photos of the children when they were young and just learning to fly.

"Yes honey?" Harry asked walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Where did the time go? Wasn't it just yesterday that we were teaching James to fly?"

"I feels like it, doesn't it? But now James is teaching his kids to fly."

Ginny sighed and snuggled up to Harry. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said.

* * *

A/N: Yet another addition to the many stories that I have found on my computer that I decided that there was no reason for me to have written and just not shared with all you lovely people here on . :) I hope you enjoyed. Review and favorite if you would like!


End file.
